NHC10
|image= |jname=NHC10 |rname=''Enu-Eichi-Shī Ten'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 665 |extra1title=Item |extra1=Drug |extra2title=Users |extra2=Children of Punk Hazard }} NHC10 is a highly addictive stimulant drug. Effects The NHC10 drug gives off enjoyment to the consumer, to the point that the user gets addicted if taken regularly. If the user does not receive their standard dosage they suffer withdrawal symptoms. However, when used correctly, it could serve as medicine. Side Effects Like Energy Steroids, NHC10 causes pain as a side effect. If taken at regular intervals, the patient can become addicted to the drug. If not taken after being addicted, the patient may begin to have withdrawal symptoms, which include pain and an increased level of aggression. After some time passes, the patient will also start to hallucinate to the point where she or he may mistake other people for other objects. Apparently these hallucinations revolve around alarming and disturbing things, like snakes, cockroaches and even zombies. Large dosages of NHC10 can cause internal damage, which will make the consumer throw up blood and lose all body-strength to the point where the individual cannot even stand on their legs anymore. However the consumer will remain conscious, although severely debilitated. History Due to the potency of this drug, only selected scientists in selected countries are allowed to use it. Kureha used it as medicine, so her apprentice Tony Tony Chopper knew of it. NHC10 was used by Caesar Clown on Punk Hazard. He fed it to the imprisoned children in the form of candy, as a "reward" after their routine examinations, but in truth did it to get them addicted and to prevent them from running away. Upon rescuing the children and discovering the NHC10 compounds found within their blood samples, Chopper declared that such a method is cruel and that the children must not ingest anymore of this candy; Trafalgar Law also found this approach disgusting when Caesar gloats about how he shackles the children to his whim with the withdrawal symptoms. During a conversation with Monet he also reveals that the children's bodies can only ingest limited quantities of the drug and in five years they will be dead but he considers it a necessary sacrifice for his scientific research. Later, Usopp and Nami (in Sanji's body) are left alone with the children. They wake up and, still in the midst of withdrawal, beg for the candy. Usopp and Nami try to hold them back without hurting them. Caesar then appears with a bag full of candy and offers them to the children. After the children broke free of their chains, they went into a berserk rage from the intense pain and nearly killed Usopp and Nami. They then returned to the lab with Caesar, crying for candy all the way, and upon return, the mad scientist told the children to return to the Biscuit Room where he left candy for them. Mocha, however, went through the hallucination stages of the withdrawal, and wanted to leave once again. Mocha takes the candy from the Biscuits Room with the berserk children chasing her. When the berserk children manage to catch up to her, she swallows the entire batch to prevent the other children from taking it. She suffers from a serious overdose as a result, collapsing and vomiting blood. The Straw Hat Pirates and G-5 Marines begin to sedate and cure the children and Chopper manages to stabilize Mocha's condition Nami states Vegapunk will be able to permanently cure the children before they are returned to their parents. Trivia *In reality, the intramolecular bonding of the chemical compound NHC10 is an impossibility under every circumstance (even absolute zero temperature). Inherent zero point energy would instantly cause such a molecule to dissociate completely. *Interestingly, its initials in reverse make up part of the chemical formula for methamphetamine, which is C10H15N. References External Links *Stimulant - Wikipedia article about stimulants. Site Navigation de:NHC10 Category:Substances Category:Technology